A Friendship That Lifts You Up
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gin shares with Rachel how he and Dreamcatcher met and became friends. Done as a request for Guestspirit. :)


**Guestspirit, who owns Gin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**A Friendship That Lifts You Up**

Two figures jumped back from the Fired-Up Frontman and Percussion Pounder that were coming at them, along with time-slowing sheep, big gladiator sheep, and rats, a couple of them having turned into giant rats after eating green cheese. "Ugh! Which should we take out first?" The Tech Portal Master asked the male Air Portal Master beside her.

Gin gave it some thought before looking at Rachel. "I got an idea!" He said. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and he waved to Spellslamzer, who nodded and teleported Gin's bike into the arena and the young man jumped on with Rachel right behind him. "Hold on!" He said, activating his Sky Way.

She looked around. "Do you have enough room for this?" She called over the roar of the wind.

"Just enough," he called back as the enemies followed them. "Hang on!"

With that, he rammed his bike into several enemies, pushing them forward and stunning them a bit. They looked to be laying in the air, but were really laying on the Sky Way. Gin rammed a few more enemies before he came to an opening at the end of his Sky Way and decided to try a new trick. "Sharp Sky!" He cried out.

He made a sharp turn, the Sky Way following him and leaving the foes in mid air. They at first looked confused before they saw they were in mid air with nothing to hold them up, but then...they remembered gravity.

With yells of surprise, the enemies all fell to the floor of the arena, disappearing as the bell rang. "And the winners are Rachel and Gin, the Tech Portal Master and male Air Portal Master!" Chill Bill announced.

"Wow! They really brought it all today!" Broccoli Guy said.

Rachel and Gin dismounted off the bike after landed gentle on the arena floor and waved to the audience before heading out, looking worn out, but triumphant. Cali came to them with a smile. "Well done, you two!" She said happily. "We got the Elemental Gem back! Along with the Traptanium Crystal!"

"No sweat, Cali," Gin said with a grin.

"All in a day's work," Rachel said, grinning as well.

Both headed over to the Academy. "I don't know about you, but I could go for a dip in the pool," the blonde-haired girl said.

The young man smiled. "That actually sounds like a great idea," he said.

They were soon in the pool and relaxing in the cool water, listening to the minis as they splashed around and played a water game with the giants watching nearby and the other Portal Masters and Skylanders swimming around in the pool. Even the Senseis and reformed villains were having a good time.

Rachel sighed as she relaxed more. "Ah, this is the ticket," she said.

"I couldn't agree more," Gin said.

Dreamcatcher came up to them. "Hi, Gin!" She said excitedly. "I see you got that 'Sharp Sky' manuever down."

"Yeah, thanks to you helping me perfect it," he said with a smile.

The former dream villain giggled before flying off to find her guy, Masker Mind. Rachel noted the exchange and smiled. "Sounds like you and Dreamcatcher are good friends," she said.

"We are," he said.

The Tech Portal Master looked curious. "What is 'Sharp Sky' anyway?" She asked.

Gin smiled. "Remember how I made a sharp turn on Sky Way and the enemies had nothing holding them up in the air?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, that was Sharp Sky," he said. "It leaves enemies suspended in mid air for a few seconds until they remember gravity and fall."

"Nice," she said with a smile. "It sure took care of those enemies quick."

Gin nodded before smiling. "Dreamcatcher helped me perfect it," he said. "On the day we first met too."

Rachel was surprised. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded, smiling as he relaxed more and started telling her how he and Dreamcatcher met.

* * *

_Two weeks ago..._

"Sky Way!"

The cry echoed through Skylands as Gin, the male Air Portal Master, hopped on his bike to work on manuevers, seeing some Chompies come up to bite him, but he quickly manuevered around them and knocked them down. "Hmm, even if my Sky Way is active, my enemies can still climb up it after me."

He tried to think of a way to fix that when he heard a cry of alarm. "Get your slimy hands off me, you creep!" A voice screamed.

Looking around, Gin saw Dreamcatcher struggling to escape Captain Frightbeard. "Not so fast, Dreamy!" He said as he held her despite her struggling.

Narrowing his eyes, Gin used his Sky Way to get over to them. "I believe she asked you to let her go," he said.

Dreamcatcher recognized him. "It's you!" She cried out, looking relieved. "Please, help me, Portal Master!"

He nodded, getting his powers ready. "Let. Her. Go," he said firmly.

"Never! She's mine, boy! And no scurvy dog is going to say otherwise!"

_Now I see why Rachel likes knocking this guy down a peg or two in a water race, _Gin thought to himself as he activated his Sky Way and barrelled down on the captain, who laughed and sent his minions to stop him.

Dreamcatcher grew worried. "Look out!" She warned, sending a dream tornado at the villains.

As they were caught in the tornado, Gin saw he was heading right for it too and instinctively turned to the right. To his surprise, the tornado carrying the villains spun away before disintergrating and dropping them to the ground. Seeing that, the young man grew curious and tried the same manuever again, seeing that when he did the sharp turn, the Sky Way followed. "Alright, that could work," he said before charging at Captain Frightbeard.

Dreamcatcher grunted as she managed to send a tornado at the villain and escaped, floating to the side as Gin rammed into Frightbeard with his bike and drove him onto the Sky Way he had summoned. Seeing the villain was trying to recover, he pulled the sharp turn again and the captain fell back to his ship, getting knocked out. The former dream villain cheered. "That was sharp, Portal Master!" She said happily.

"Hmm, sharp," he said before smiling. "I'll call it 'Sharp Sky', but I need to practice it so that I have it down."

"Can I help?" She asked. "As a thank you for saving me?"

He nodded with another smile. "By the way, I'm Gin," he said.

She smiled. "Dreamcatcher," she said. "Stormblade talks about you all the time."

He chuckled and they got to work and before nightfall, the 'Sharp Sky' was perfected. Gin looked up at his new friend. "Hey, Dreamcatcher, thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "Thanks for being a friend."

With that, she headed off to find her guy and tell him all about her day while Gin went to find Stormblade and tell her about the adventure he and Dreamcatcher had had.

* * *

_Present time..._

Rachel smiled. "Wow," she said. "So that's how you not only added a new feature to your Sky Way, but you gained another friend too."

"Yeah," he said. "Dreamcatcher is cool and I'm glad she's one of my friends."

A wave lightly splashed them and they looked to see Dreamcatcher with a smirk. "Sorry, couldn't resist," she said with a giggle.

Gin chuckled at looked at Rachel. "Would you be willing to...?" He trailed off but made a hand motion that she recognized.

"You got it," she said, snapping her fingers and creating a wall of water that rose up and then hit the surface of the water, creating waves for the little ones and splashing the former dream villain, who laughed and shook the water off herself before using a gentle wind attack to playfully lift Gin out of the water and then dunk him, making Rachel and Dreamcatcher both laugh as the male Air Portal Master surfaced with a laugh of his own before giving Dreamcatcher a thumbs up, happy to have her as a good friend.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
